


I believe in deeds

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: Noteworthy - Riley Redgate
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, Jordan reads The Song of the Lioness and adores it, That's it that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: “Oh my god,” Jordan said, “Alanna is me.”





	I believe in deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Alanna: The First Adventure by Tamora Pierce  
> This idea came to me this morning while I was thinking oh shit, it's IFD again and I have nothing.

Nihal gave the books to her for her birthday. 

“My sister liked them. She talked about them allllllllll the time,” he said, handing over a small wrapped package. “It got pretty annoying, actually. Anyway, I thought you might appreciate them, given your, ah, project.” He had a small smile on his face, like he knew something she didn’t. 

Spoiler alert - he did. 

Jordan didn’t typically read fantasy. Yes, of course, she had read Harry Potter, and she had seen the Lord of the Rings movies, but she wouldn’t exactly consider herself a fan of the genre.

On the third page, she laughed. 

“Very funny, Nihal,” she said out loud, as if he might be hiding somewhere in her room. “I get it. She wants to be a knight, so she dresses like a boy. I know what you’re getting at.” 

Three hours later, she sat in the same position on her bed, staring at the book.

“Oh my god,” she said, “Alanna  _ is _ me.”

This led to Isaac hearing a lot more about Alanna. 

“She has magic  _ and  _ she’s learning to fight and she’s badass and god, I am so, so bi for her.” 

Isaac, like the supportive boyfriend he is, sat and nodded for the first few days. On the fourth day, Jordan grabbed his guitar and pressed the first book into his hands.

“Read,” she said. 

It quickly spiraled from there.

(He never told anyone besides Jordan, but Isaac cried at the end of  _ Lady Knight _ .)

Jordan entered the Crow’s Nest one day to the sound of Nihal complaining to his sister.

“You were bad enough at home, but now I have to hear about it at school! What is it about Alanna?” 

She heard laughter coming from over the phone, then a tinny voice.

“Just read them, Nihal. Then you’ll know what we’re talking about.”

A week later, she found him lying face down on a couch. 

“I love George. No further comment.”

Jordan fist-pumped the air. 


End file.
